Animal halters having a collar loop for encircling the neck of an animal, such as a dog or horse, and a muzzle loop for encircling the jaws of the animal are known. The collar and muzzle loops can be formed from a single piece of material in a figure of eight configuration, the respective loops being generally separated by a ring disposed between the collar and muzzle loop so that a lead can be attached to the ring. This type of halter suffers from the drawback that if the animal pulls against the lead, the material can slip through the ring and sizes of the respective muzzle and collar loops can change causing problems such as the muzzle loop riding over the animal's eyes.
EP0199477 describes a combination collar and muzzle for an animal. This product in marketed as the GENTLE LEADER (UK Trade Mark Registration No. 1367050). A collar loop is provided for encircling the neck immediately behind the ears of an animal, and a muzzle loop is provided for encircling the upper and lower jaws of the animal to form a combination collar and muzzle. The two loops are coupled together with a connecting cam type buckle disposed behind the animal's jaw. The muzzle loop is slidable in the cam buckle and also comprises a lead ring for connecting a lead to the muzzle loop. When the combination collar and muzzle is attached to an animal and pressure is applied to the lower portion of the muzzle loop by pulling on a lead, the cam buckle moves against the lower jaw of the animal. This causes pressure to be applied to the muzzle and the top of the neck of the animal in order to aid control of the animal.
The combination collar and muzzle described in EP0199477 suffers from the drawback that two pieces of fabric are required, a first piece of fabric for the collar loop and a second piece of fabric for the muzzle loop. Also, the collar and muzzle loops require a cam buckle in order to slidably connect the loops together. The relatively large number of parts required to form the combination collar and muzzle increases the cost of manufacture.
The combination collar and muzzle of EP0199477 also suffers from the drawback that due to the slidable interconnection between the muzzle loop and the collar loop, pulling by the animal can cause slippage of the muzzle loop which decreases the amount of control the owner has over the animal.
Another type of animal halter comprises a combination collar and muzzle loop, the collar loop having two leads attached, one at either side of the animal's head. Consequently, when the animal is being led and the animal pulls in either the left or right direction, the user can use the opposite lead (left or right) to control the animal. This type of animal halter suffers from the drawback that two leads are required to be attached to the collar loop, thereby increasing the number of parts required and the associated cost of manufacture.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art.